A Warmth that Guides
by MaskedSeeker
Summary: After the events with stoutland, there has been little change with litten. In the midst of this moment a despondent Ash is apparent and Kiawe decides to do something about it. ZClass shipping one shot Ash(Satoshi)/Kiawe(Kaki). Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome. No bashing please.


**Author's Note: hey everyone so I know this piece is sort of coming out of left field and my apologies but that. For those that follow me on DeviantArt or Tumblr you know that I wanted to update Scattered Summer but... well anyone who's followed me knows how I can struggle with my stuff and when 23StellaOrgana of this site contacted me with the idea behind this piece, my other ZClass piece got a nice amount of support, and well this thing sort of appeared with some ease not much but some so here it is. It's not a lot only a few pages but I'm not picky and I thought it worth posting so here it is. Thanks goes to 23StellaOrgana who gave me the idea and permission to use it. I tried to make it work as best as able. I do not own Pokemon. Reviews welcome. No bashing please.**

* * *

A Warmth that Guides

A ZClass Shipping One Shot

Kiawe glanced out of the corner of his eye at Ash.

It was a gray rainy day in class but even before then Ash had been acting off and no one in class knew what to make of it.

As soon as the day ended Ash got up slowly and wandered out the balcony and just seeing this had made Kiawe had enough.

This was not the Ash he knew, the Ash he knew that was an honor to train and fight besides did not mope. Did not sulk, was not this downhearted. He had to do something!

But what?

Stepping onto the balcony Kiawe leaned on the railing and looked over at Ash. The boy was just looking blankly into the air before him staring sightlessly at the rain.

"…Ash?" Kiawe asked tentatively.

"Hm?" The boy answered absently.

"Is everything OK?"

Ash looked at Kiawe awareness coming back into his eyes before saying "no, it's not."

Kiawe looked at him curiously "what's the problem?"

Ash looked back at the rain and said "do you remember what I told you about stoutland and litten?"

Kiawe nodded "I remember."

Ash said in little words what had happened recently regarding the two pokemon.

"Oh." Kiawe said. There wasn't really much he could say to that.

Ash nodded "yeah. And not Litten just lays there under the bridge waiting. I don't think it's eaten in days and I can't do anything really whenever I visit."

Kiawe merely said "ah…"

Ash nodded and said "yup."

Kiawe studied Ash and looking at him Kiawe realized what he could do in this instance.

A slight blush coming to his cheeks Kiawe took side steps edging closer and closer to Ash before reaching out with an arm and wrapped it around a surprised Ash as Kiawe hugged him somewhat.

Ash looked up at Kiawe and his blush darkened slightly and he hated that but he couldn't help it as he said "you look like you needed a hug."

Ash smiled and leaned into the hug getting the blush to darken a shade again as he said "thanks Kiawe."

Ash sighed and said "now if only it was just as easy deal with the litten situation."

Kiawe blinked as a thought came to him "well why not?"

Ash looked up and said "huh?"

Kiawe looked into the brown eyes saying "maybe in this case simply being there."

Ash said "I've visited litten a few times already it hasn't changed anything."

Kiawe said "then just simply stay until something does."

Ash blinked at him in confusion "huh?"

Kiawe just met his gaze and said "when working on a new battle move you keep trying until you get it right. When learning to draw or sculpt you practice until you reach what you want. In this instance I don't see why simply persevering here might not do the same."

Kiawe watched as Ash blinked and then slowly but surely a small, very small but still a smile came to his face while a light came into his eyes.

Flashing Kiawe that smile he leaned up and wrapped his arms around Kiawe in a hug making his entire face go red. Kiawe was convinced he had steam coming off his face and Ash said "thanks Kiawe I know what to do now."

Kiawe nodded and as Ash pulled back he flashed that smile again before turning and going off.

Kiawe looked after him for a moment as his body felt like it was on fire and as Kiawe reflected on why he might feel like this when he heard a giggle behind him.

Turning he observed Mallow, Lillie, Lana, and Sophocles all behind him.

While Lillie and Lana merely blushed, Mallow said boldly "I ship it."

Sophocles rolled his eyes.

Kiawe took in both his musings and their reactions and could only come to one conclusion in his mind.

 _Oh hell._


End file.
